Ourans new member!
by Sayakagamine02
Summary: Theres a new girl at Ouran academy! and shes capturing the host hearts, one by one! Rukia is confident and hates to lose, somethimes short tempered with a strange habit when she's annoyed.. but loves singing but not in public! The guys try and capture her hearts, but will she ever accept love after the accident in her past...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The new kid

'We are very grateful that you joined this school miss Kurasaki. We expect that you will feel most welcome at Ouran so you have nothing to worry about.' The chairman of Ouran was talking to Rukia about the rules of the school and the timetables of classes, but he didn't notice that Rukia was stealing his sweets and eating them while he talked to her.

She was thinking of taking a nap when he clapped his hands and gave Rukia a sudden jolt. 'Ah yes! That's what I forgot to mention. There's plenty of clubs in Ouran academy and anyone is welcome, the girls in your new class will probably take you there favourite. That's all they ever talk about….'

Rukia was about to ask what the big club was but she got cut off by the chairman. 'And we need to talk about what you're wearing. That's not a part of the uniform policy. Rukia looked down at her ripped black jeans with, old converse and her battered punk t-shirt. Not to mention the headphones hanging around her neck. 'Well we did only move here recently and no offence, but wearing the grandma's outfit wasn't on the top of my priority list. And besides I wanted to be comfortable on my first day of high school.' The chairman look a bit surprised at Rukia's attitude, but let it slide knowing her background. 'Ok, I'll let that one go….but just this once. Now go on to class or you'll be late. First impressions go along way you know.

Rukia Smirked at the joke and picked up her bag and headed for class. But the smirk soon faded as she entered her new classroom and all the eyes were staring at her while she was standing at the front of the room. 'Class. Starting today we have a new student, her name is Rukia Kurasaki. Now I want you to make her feel welcome here. Go on Miss Kurasaki; pick anyone of the empty seats.

Without a word she went to the furthest seat at the back of the class room and unpacked her school books. Through the lesson it would have looked like she was working on her school work but decided to do otherwise. A class mate walked up to Rukia's desk and smiled. 'Hello I'm Konako, nice to meet you" beamed Konako. 'Charmed' mumbled Rukia not bothering to look up at Konako.

'So what are you working on?' 'Stuff' Said Rukia. She didn't really feel like talking to people when she was busy, in fact she didn't like to talk to people much at all. Konako poked her head around to she could see what Rukia was writing before she had a chance to cover it. 'Oh! Is that music! Let me guess you're a musician, right!?' Rukia sighed, the only way she as going to get rid of this girl is if she made an effort to make small talk with her. 'Yeah, of a kind' _well, a least she got more than one word out of me_, thought Rukia. 'Wow that's so cool! Hey I just got a great idea; let me show you to the best club ever!' Before Rukia could object Konako grabbed her hand only giving Rukia a split second to stuff her belonging in her messenger bad and pull it over her shoulder.

'Girls I got her to come! But I haven't told her what it is yet, I wanted to make it a surprise." All the girls giggled as they approached to doors with a sigh saying "music room #3" on it. 'Why are you taking me to an abounded music room?' questioned Rukia who was confused at the amount of girls waiting outside the doors. 'You'll see-oh the doors are opening.'


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter :2 Welcome to the host club!

A cool breeze suddenly swept through the hall where the girls were standing and rose petals flew past them. Then there was a chorus of voices that made all the girls super excited. 'Welcome, the Ouran high school host club welcomes you.'

This is what I got dragged into….Rukia didn't get to sulk for longs as Konako was tugging on her arm to come into the room. 'Um guys I brought a newbie with me today. She just got her today.' Konako was blushing like mad as she stood in fount of a bunch of boys. There was a second year blonde haired boy with blue eyes, another second year with black hair, and wearing glasses, two first year boys what were in Rukia's class. Both had rust orange hair, a small third year holding a pink toy rabbit, he had brown eyes and blond hair and then there was a tall silent third year with black hair as well.

'Well, we welcome you little lamb to this new world of beauty and hosting where we attend to your every need my princess.' The princely character guy was bowing in front of Rukia thinking that's what will make her feel welcomed, but Rukia had a "what the hell" look on her face and it seems the boys seemed to notice. 'Where are my manners, My name is Tamaki Sueo, also known as the king in this club, This is Kyoya (pointing at the boy with the glasses), these two are Hikaru and koaru there in your class right? And this is honey- sempai and Mori sempai, there both in the same class. And what would your name be? Rukia just stared at him with disbelief a little taken back to what she had just seen.

These guys must be joking right….the girls in my class are playing a joke on the new kid. These thoughts were going through Rukias' mind as she turned to leave, 'Hey! Wait don't go ummm, whats your name?' Honey was tugging on Rukias shirt giving her puppy dog eyes, Rukia just sighed again and cleared her throat. 'Rukia, Rukia Kurasaki, and I'll only stay here just once' pointing her finger at the group of weird boys, Honey and the girls didn't seem to mind Rukias attitude they were just happy that she stayed. 'Come over here Rukia! I'll show you a really great guy, Kyoya this is Rukia. Rukia this is Kyoya, I bet we'll all get along nicely!'

Kyoya was writing something's contently in a black book he was holding, smiling always and giving small comments while the group of girls chattered happily to him. 'wow, isn't this great Rukia? All these Ouran guys are so dreamy' the girl who was sitting next to Rukia cupped her hands and blushed insanely and the other girls made the same face as it seemed that Kyoya was selling an magazine of the club. What is with these girls? I just don't get it….. Man, I could be writing my music right now or skateboarding or something….. 'Rukia? Rukia. Hello? Wakey, Wakey.' The cheery girl clapped her hands in front of Rukias face, snapping her from her day dreaming. This quite in fact annoyed her because she was thinking of a good thing to put in her next song. 'Hey don't you want to hear Kyoya's amazing stories?' complained Chizu, Chizu was the one who kept Rukia from not actually falling asleep or leaving the room.

Rukia decided to get up and walk around the girls. They complained for her not to go… only she didn't. Rukia soon sat down beside Kyoya and peered over his shoulder. 'Is there anything you want?' questioned Kyoya eventually but Rukia just shook her head in replay and continued to read his note but. 'Ah now I see what you've done wrong here.' Said Rukia flicking up her finger to show that she had figured something out. 'Huh' was all that Kyoya replied, he shifted his head to face Rukia. 'See you need to make this part sound more profound or no one's gonna be too happy when they read it. And right here ya' see, I know I've only just got here but it seems that they girls are crazy about you boys. So my idea is that you put in more info like say their favourite foods, places they want to go, and what they see most in a girl they would date. Stuff like that.' Everyone who was visiting Kyoya looked astounded at Rukia and so did Kyoya which it seemed didn't happen very often.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Something new

'Just asking but do you market magazines or anything to do with publishing?' Kyoya seemed deeply interested in what Rukia had suggested and scribbled the ideas in his notebook. 'Me? Nah, I just got a little bored and wanted to see what you were up to that's all.' Rukia just shrugged it off like it was no big, and it might have been to most people but to Kyoya it was quite interesting in what a total stranger had been able to impress him.

'It seems like time to leave, all well see ya' guys. See ya' Kyoya.' And with saying that Rukia picked up her bag and flung it over her shoulders and waved goodbye, soon the rest of the girls followed. 'That's quite an interesting girl...' muttered Kyoya in a quiet voice but just loud enough for the group to hear.

'Ahhh so you got the hots for her hmmm?' chorused Hikaru and koaru as they crept behind Kyoya, not even giving a side glance he just muttered as he continued to write in his notebook. 'Think what you want but rest assured that girl is something else.'

'What just because she gave you some marketing advise? Or because she's cute?' questioned Hikaru. 'A bit of both.' Smirked Kyoya, Hikaru and Koaru cringed. They both think it was creepy when Kyoya smirked because that meant that he had some evil plan forming in his mind. 'Well hopefully this wonderful Rukia will visit me next time. Because after all I am the king.' Tamaki boasted as loud as he could, now it's not like Tamaki tries to rub it in. He was the founder of the host club after all, it's just he got a bit upset when a girl didn't think he was attractive or request to see him the very first chance they get.

'Don't worry Tama-Chan! I bet she'll be really excited for tomorrow, cause I think her friends will definitely drag her over to you.' Honey-sempai beamed at his friend Tamaki. 'Yes you are quite right, no girl can resist they beauty that I poses.' Tamaki ended in a dramatic note as he reached up to pat Honey on the head (who was like always sitting on Mori-sempai's shoulders) But there was a sudden burst of laughter from the twins.

'Hahahaha! Thinking quite highly of yourself there boss!' Laughed Koaru, 'yeah I bet he'll even buy a crown soon!' chocked Hikaru with tears forming in his eyes. They both doubled over with laughter and kept making jokes towards Tamaki, who was hiding a little gold crown behind his back...

Only if it was as happy over at Rukias Mansion. 'Really Rukia! Act more like the princess you are! Stop wearing those, those things!' Rukias Step mother was pointing angrily at her rock torn t-shirts and ripped black skinny jeans, but Rukia was not listing to her step mother at all. She just sat on the couch lazily and chewed pokey while twirling her sandy coloured hair with her fingers.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Pain in Memories

Shut up! For crying out loud woman, can't I sit here for one day and not be harassed by you

! Shouting this in her head proved to be more effective than it out loud like when she was a kid, when she was only seven her step mother order for her to clean the marble stairs for saying things like that to her out loud. Now Rukia had learnt to hold her tongue and ignore her (even if she did want to throw that cream pie right in her face. (This was in fact a bad habit of hers when she didn't like someone or someone upset her) Just hold it Rukia. Soon she'll get bored and walk away, resist the urge to splat the cream pie all over her face, and seeing the utmost disgust as she wipes away the cream and see it mess up her beloved hair and dress. And to feel the most exciting feeling as she runs away screaming…

Rukia snapped herself out of the lovely daydream she was having and twitched her eye brows a little. Manley due to the annoyance of the nagging of the old hag, that's what Rukia like to refer her to because she was a stinking, rotting, horrible…. 'Rukia! Are you even listing to me? I mean really! If it wasn't for you being born and causing that accident your mother and father would still be here today making this family business work! Everything was fine until you showed up, making their whole life's work go to waste. All because you had to born into this world and cause 'That' accident! You make me sick! You!-'the step-mother was cut off by a 'splat' and realizing she has had a pie thrown in her face, she only had a second to wipe away the cream when a fist flew straight in her face knocking her straight of her feet. And giving her a bloody nose what trickled down her face.

'IT'S NOT LIKE I WANTED THEM TO DIE!' screamed Rukia at the top of her voice, looking down at he stunned and frightened step mother. 'IT'S NOT LIKE I WANTED TO BE BORN, TO CAUSE THIS PAIN WHATS MAKING THIS FAMILY SUFFER! AND NOW YOU HATE ME FOR SOMETHING I DIDN'T DO, WHY? WHY DO I HAVE TO PAY THE PRICE FOR THEIR DEATHS?! WHY!

The room went silent while the words sank in, and a gloomy feel engulfed the room, and tears streamed down Rukias face unable to stop. 'Get out…'

Rukia stared at her step mother and realized what she had just said and did. But strangely she didn't feel any sorrow for what she had just done, no remorse, no regret just gloom and yes, some satisfaction. Rukia knew it was wrong to fell happy about what she had just done but she felt like that hag deserved it.

'I said GET OUT YOU FIAL MONSTER!' The step-mother threw the photo frame which held the photo of Rukia as a baby and her parents, straight at her. Rukia dodge it with ease but that didn't hide the fact that it made her feel heartbroken to see her family photo, the only one she had…. Cut up and shredded by the broken glass.

'You see? That happened because you were born! You broke our family!' Anger was shaking the step mother with rage making her look feral and seeming that she had lost all control over her anger.

Rukias face became hooded and closed off, her lose strands of hair covering her eyes. And with hunched shoulders and shaking fist she mutter,

'It was never your family you hag.' The mother swallowed hard wiped the reaming cream from her face. 'Don't make me call the guards on you'. She said warningly 'go away from the place and never come back. I never want to see your face again….' Rukia started to walk around the step mother and towards the door only just stopping with her hand on the handle, with her back turned to her she said 'don't worry I won't come back… and for the record. Who would ever want to see the ugly face of yours? So stop talking about yourself and concentrate on other people's needs, not yours. With saying that Rukia picked up her bag what had all she wanted already in it and jumped out the window, of into the night…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Another day

School was back to normal as it always as on Mondays, Most of the students didn't come till nine though. 'Hey Rukia Lets go to the host club again!' squealed Chizu and Konako (they have become good friends with Rukia) Rukia sighed and let them drag her of the club room, in saying that she didn't really have a choice they would of taken her there one way or another.

'Welcome ladies' the host club was in there normal school uniforms again normally they would dress up in cosplay. 'OH Rukia I want you to meet Tamaki today!' So Rukia got dragged off to Tamaki's space. Dam why did I have to end up with him today. I would rather have some more cakes with Honey and Mori -sempai, *sigh* I guess it can't be helped.

After about half an hour of Tamaki's rants and 'trying' to make Rukia and the other girls get all flustered and lovey dovey over him Rukia soon got annoyed. 'My even the heavens couldn't even compare to your beauty, and I would fight for you every day my princess.' The girls squealed again but Rukia sat staring at her tea unaffected by Tamaki's charms. 'I'm leaving' Rukia said in a bored voice, 'But- But you can't go! Princess please don't g-!' His speech was cut off by the of cream splatting him in the face 'ah' was the only escaped his lips in a pathetic way, then he let go of Rukias wrist so he could wipe away the cream in his face. Rukia smiled in triumphs but then took in what she had done. Feeling a little sorry she took out a cloth and passed it to him trying not to giggle while she did it, all she could see were two large blue eyes peering at her through the thick cream.

But while Rukia was trying hold in her laughter there was a burst of laughter from across the room, it was the Hitachi brothers. 'Hahahaha she really got you there boss!' They yet again toppled over in laughter and soon Rukia had to let it and rolled over laughing too, and then the whole room started to laugh! And so did Tamaki when he finally got the cream of his face.

'Hahahaha sorry Tamaki, it's just I couldn't resist it' Rukia was whipping tears out of her eyes, and searching for breath. Man, when was the last time I laughed like this? Well I better savour this moment then. 'Ok I admit that was funny. But why did you do it? For a laugh?' Handing the cream covered cloth Rukia thought it over. It's not like she needed to think of a reason, she did it because he stared to irritate her with all the loving princess stick, but she liked to see the puzzlement on the boys faces while she pondered the fake reason why she threw a pie in Tamaki's face. She decided to tell the reason why she did it, in the nicest way she could which was hard because it's not every day you explain why you threw a cream pie in someone's face. Hmm let's see here….how do I say it?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Your joking….Right?

'Well you see I have this habit of when someone annoys me I tend to throw cream pies at people's faces when they really get on my nerves…' Looking in the distance trying not to look guilty about anything, Rukia whistled an innocent tune while Tamaki looked at her with a dumbfounded look on his face.

'So you were annoyed with me?' whined Tamaki looking sulkily at the floor and making faces in the spilt cream on the floor. 'If I have to be honest with you, then I would say um yeah….' Her voice drifted as she suddenly saw Tamaki go into a corner and sulk,

'Uh did I do something wrong?' Rukia pointed at herself and looked around in confusion but the twins swiftly came and patted her on the head almost to say no worries. 'Nah he'll be fine. He always goes like this even when he gets the slightest bit offended'. Said Hikaru

'Yeah Rukia. Just say something to complement him and he forgets what he was sulking about!' chirped Koaru, the twins smiled broadly as they kept their hands on Rukias head. Hmm so he likes to be complemented…hmmm let's see. Ah I think that I'll do! 'Um sempai I did think you were being rather umm sweet? Of how you were earlier.' Tamaki rose from his little corner and straighter up, Turing swiftly around and faced to where Rukia and the twins were standing 'really I was? Well let me show you more of how sweet this club can be my friend.'

'Well he got over that quick.' The group of first years laughed but Rukias stopped when her phone buzzed. She walked a slight distance away and after the phone call she called out to the club 'Sorry but I have to go bye!' The boys waved goodbye but koaru sensed something was up so he followed her without his friends noticing (not trying to sound like or stalker or anything, he was just worried for Rukia) He followed he up a flight of stairs and saw her go into a music room which at this time of day would be empty and then crept into the music room, where he saw Rukia sitting at a piano and placing a mike near it with music sheets on it as well. Whats she doing? Is she going to start singing?

Koaru thought it would be weird if he got caught. How would he explain that he was here? But when Rukia pulled out a laptop to select a song tune and opened up the piano he was mesmerised. Rukia had only just stared playing the piano but as soon as she started to sing it was as if it was as it was a professional singing.

"Lonely girl wa itsu made mo todoka nai yume mite

Sawagu atama no naka wo kakimawashite, kakimawashite

「Mondai nai.」 to tsubuyaite, kotoba wa ushina wareta?

Mou shippai, mou shippai.

Machigai sagashite ni shimawareba mata mawaru no!

Mou ikkai, mou ikkai.

「Watashi wa kyou mo korogarimasu」to

Shoujo wa iu, shoujo wa iu

Kotoba ni imi wo kanadenagara!

「Mou ii kai?」

「Mada desu yo, mada mada saki wa mienai no de.

Iki wo tomeru no, ima.」

Rolling girl no nare no hate todoka nai, mukou no iro

Kasanaru koe to koe wo maze awasete, maze awasete.

「Mondai nai」 to tsubuyaita kotoba wa ushinawareta.

Dounatta tte iindatte sa.

Machigai datte okoshichao uto sasou, sakamichi

Mou ikkai, mou ikkai

Watashi wo douka korogashite to

Shoujo wa iu, shoujo wa iu

Mukuchi ni imi wo kasane nagara!

「Mou ii kai?」

「Mou sukoshi, mou sugu nanika mieru darou to.

Iki wo tomeru no, ima」

Mou ikkai, mou ikkai

Watashi wa kyou mo korogari komasu

Shoujo wa iu, shoujo wa iu

Kotoba ni emi wo kanade nagara!

「Mou ii kai? Mou ii yo. Soro soro kimi mo tsukaretarou, ne」

Iki wo, yameru no, ima."

After Rukia finished singing there was a silence where it was for the song to sink in. Koaru stumbled backwards making a squeaking noise on the floor, Rukia shot straight up with watchful eyes. 'Who's there?' She called out to the room but of course no one was there to answer back.

Come on Koaru step out of the dark and say how great that song was, before she goes tell her what you thought about her and that song! Koaru stepped out of the shadows and drew in a deep breath and was about to start talking, but he opened his eyes and no one was there….. Where did she go? Thought Koaru, and how the hell does someone pack up that fast?

Koaru walked over to the piano and slid his hand across it. He sighed, why did his heart feel all tight but when she sang it felt relaxed, why did she leave? That song it….it was so sad.

Turning around with a sigh, Koaru was about to leave something almost knocked him over from the back. 'What the? Hikaru! What are you doing here? And get off my back.'

'Ah, don't be like that Koaru. Anyway I'm here because you wandered off and I wondered where you went so I heard your sigh half way across the school!'

'You were just outside the door a second ago weren't you?' there was a sudden silence then Hikaru decided to break the silence. 'Umm well, yeah. But that doesn't matter let's get back to the club, they're wondering where you wandered off to.'

Still I wander why she sang about that. Why does she hide her talent? Wait a minute I'm being paranoid here. If she wants to sing alone that's fine.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Big news!

'Hey Rukia wake up, If class-rep finds out your daydreaming while a meetings going off he ani't gonna be too happy with you.' Its normal school time again and the meeting was going slow as usual, they were talking about the normal boring things what maybe be interesting to other people, but to Rukia it might as well be her step-mother nagging at her. Rukia flinched at the memory of the old hag. Sigh…why can't this just be over? Oh great and to make it better it looks like a storm is coming. Great…. There was a sudden jolt of lighting what flashed in the sky making the students look outside in awe, the class –rep on the other hand shot up to the ceiling being a scaredy cat.

'Um- in other discussions there will be a talent contest help next week in the school theatre hall. Anyone is welcome to try out and the grand prizes will 17200 yen!' Class-rep did a little squeal at the end of the speech clearly a little shaken after the lighting strike but that didn't change the fact that sent the class into a buzz.

Hey I wander if Rukia is going to enter? Kaoru turned around in his chair to face Rukia but to his surprise she wasn't even awake….. She's asleep thought Koaru with an expression that showed that he couldn't really believe what he was seeing after all, the sound of the class was making about talking about what they were going to do for the talent show was astounding. Koaru nudged Hikaru and they both gave and evil grin, looking around Hikaru pulled out a marker and headed towards Rukias face. Looking around seeming to look for the all clear he was about to put the marker when…

'You better put that marker away if you don't want a cream pie in your face' Rukia lifted up her head gloomily up from the table and stared at the twins looking at them eye to eye. The twin's looked a little taken back from the sudden voice of Rukia and soon over looked it.

'oh Yeah? well where you even get the pie from?' Thinking this question would definitely get her stuck for a comeback, Hikaru looked up at Rukia with a superior look on his face even though he knew it wasn't anything to be proud about. It was a pretty lame comeback….

'Would you like a demonstration?'

'Urh… Maybe another time, Kay'?' Hikaru had only turned away for a second and when he looked back had a full cream pie in her hand but quickly hid it away before he had a chance to proper chance to register what Rukia had done.

'What was that?'

'What was what Hikaru?'

'That! You just pulled out a cream pie out of nowhere and were about to throw it at us weren't you!'

'I did nothing of the sort!' Exclaimed Rukia, trying to sound innocent as Hikaru and Koaru turned around giving Rukia a suspicious glare.

'Well, whats with the spot of cream on your face than, hmm? Try and explain that.'

Rukia swept the cream of her face with her finger and look at it with deep confusion, trying to make it seem that she had no idea of how it got there.

Rukia took a deep breath and turned her head to face the twins. 'You know. That is a very good question.' The twins beamed as they thought that they had manage to make Rukia speechless, and Rukia was a little dumbfounded but she always had her ways of getting her way out of things.

" I had just snuck into the kitchen and had a bite to eat." Lied Rukia, she was hoping it was convincing enough for them knowing her and her habits. The new one the found out was her stealing honey's cakes, no wonder they were going so fast. Even for honey-sempai…

"Wait a second! Your just distracting me from the question!" whispered Koaru quietly. He didn't want to get him and Hikaru in trouble again, the class rep might be a scaredy cat but he could give long lectures….

"What questions you never asked me a question?" It was more of a question then a statement . The memory surfaced into Koaru's head. "Oh yeah are you gonna enter the talent show?" _Maybe then we can hear you sing… _

"I know guys. Maybe. Are you?"

"What are you talking about over there?!" It was none other than the class rep. and he didn't look happy that people were talking in his class meeting….


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

_Should I enter? I don't know... Maybe people will think my voice is weird. And then what song should I sing? What is mother finds out. Dam it Rukia! Stop thinking about that lying witch right now!_ Rukias thoughts were interrupted by a surprisingly high Shout coming none other than Rengay The manager of the host club. "Rukia, Hi. Oh and your new uniform its so cute!" Looking down at her uniform Rukia admired her uniform, she had changed it to a Platte skirt, a corset style Top (not that she would really wear a real corset!) white knee high socks and small high shoes with a little bow. All in the colour cream the original school uniform colours. You see Rukia always had her own way of bending the rules to suit her.

"Are you really allowed to wear it though?" questioned Rengay, it was commend to question her uniform since it was so different. "Yeah, I have way of bending the rules." Rengay had a flicker of suspicion in her eyes but it went as quickly as it appeared.

Walking down the hall the girls stayed silent until Rengay decided to break the silence. "So what are you doing for the talent show?"

"Nothing. I don't really want to enter." Said Rukia in a matter-of-factly. "But the board says you all ready signed up Rukia." Rukia stopped dead and wiped around to meet Rengays eyes. "You say what now?!" Surprised by the sudden outbreak, Rengay tried to get back her senses.

"Remember you signed up for it this morning." Rukia suddenly realized how this has happened. _"The twins!"_ Hisses Rukia, whipping around and stormed of to the host club. Leaving the confused and speechless Rengay behind.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The doors burst open and there stood the 'Lovely' Rukia snatching a fist full of rose petals what flew past her. "Welcome! The Ouran host club welcomes you." The boys said all together, but Rukia wasn't in the mood. "Rukia! How's it goin' I-" "Save it Honey-sempai!" Snapped Rukia, seeing the Little 3rd year scramble up Moris arm. "Wahh! Rukia-chan is scary when she's angry." Mori just patted his head as he tried to calm the Honey down. She stormed right to the twins, grabbing the twins by the ear and dragging them into the changing rooms. "Hey Whats about? I know you're finally coming onto us huh? Well it's about time!" The twins coursed together, ignoring Rukias death glares.

"Start explaining now!" "About what?" She had just enough of the twins now; no one is to hold her reasonable what happens next if they got on her nerves again… "My name! On the Talent show list any of this ringing a bell?" The twins stood there acting like they never even knew how her name got up there. "Nope don't know how it got up there. Just looks like you're just going to have to enter in it, I know how about singin? Not many girls are going to be doing that this year." Suggested Koaru.

"Nah I think a swim suit modelling act would be best. Don't you agree agree Koaru?" That look in Hikarus eyes made it look like he was serious. "Hm yeah that sounds great Hikaru!"

A rose pink blush spread across Rukias face, _why am I reacting this way? No! I won't let them embarrass me! _ Rukia turned on her heels running out of the changing room before shouting "Perverts!" as she lest the two laughing twins behind. _Dam it! Those guys, I hate them sometimes. _Rukia was so lost in thought that she didn't see Tamaki walking around the corner and headed right into him. "OW! Hey watch it Y," Tamaki looked up to see who had landed on him. _R-Rukia?! Oh no, If Hikaru and Kaoru see me like this with Rukia I'll never hear the end of it! _Tamaki's face went scarlet as he helped the dizzy Rukia up on her feet. "Oh! Sempei, I'm sorry I didn't see you there." Now Rukias face had gone a dark pink as well. _Oh man. How many times am I going to blush like this today?! Let alone get embarrassed… _

"N-No, Its quite alright. I should have been more careful myself, are you ok?" Looking down at her own Rukia saw blood running down her arm. _Urg must of cut it when I fell. _"Nah its alright just need a wash that's it Tamaki."

Tamaki being a gentleman wouldn't stand for it. "No! We have to get it medical attention right away!"

"It's alright Tamaki, Its just a scratch."

"No this way quickly." Grabbing her wrist he started to guide her out the room. "Sempei its ok let go." But he just kept on babbling on. "Sempai…" She warned but still nothing. Splat! A cream pie landed at the back of Tamaki's head. "What was that for I was trying to help you…" Tamaki turned around but stood there was Hikaru and Koaru, shaking their heads at the still blushing Tamaki.

"So much for being a gentle man boss." Said Hikaru. "Yeah I mean, I didn't think you would put a move on Rukia so fast." _Where's Rukia? Hey! Wait a minute, what did he just say?! _

As Tamaki started to argue with the red haired twins Rukia hid behind a marble pillar nursing her cut. _Stupid Hosts! Making me act like that, I ha- I'm not really fond of them right now. GRR! Every time I get close to them my heart… Dam it! _

With that Rukia slipped out the room and left the boys behind. I the girls changing room…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Sayakagamine02**_**:**_ Sorry for not updating for so long, you know school starting up and stuff. Plus I'm starting on some new stories as well so bear with me here. _

_I know I spelt renges name but I had a mental black and couldn't be bothered changing it all again. _

_Reviews would be great and if you have an Idea for another story I would like to know! _

_Thanks for reading and I'll try and update soon! _


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

The next day was the day before the talent show and the academy was in an uproar, many people had decided to enter. Even cetin members of the host club…

_Well this should be interesting…. _Though Rukia as she looked at the Host Clubs notice board. _(Kyoya had it put up for the advertisement…) _It turns out that Hikaru and Kaoru had decided to enter the talent show in doing… well it didn't make too much sense to her it just said ' The secrets to hosting for women' _Oh man, I can't imagine what that's going to be like._

And after shaking that image out of her head, Rukia heard the not so joyful sound of Tamaki-sempei's "Hey its Ruka! Oh hello my bundle of-!" Tamaki was cut of short by the death glare shot by Rukia. "Whats with that look Rukia? Scared you're going to be out shone by own awesomeness of our performance? Well I mean who wouldn't be intimidated my skills!"

"Oh please you guys you couldn't win that even if your lives depended on it." Huffed Tamaki as he flicked his hair back, trying to show the twins that he was the best.

"Tamaki you have to stop talking about yourself sometimes" Said Kyoya and for a split second they all thought they saw Kyoya smile. "How rude Kyoya! I would be crowed the king in Talentness!"

"Um boss that's not even a word..." Said Kaoru. "It is now!" Shouted Tamaki.

_It looks like they've forgotten I'm here... All well less trouble for me. _Rukia stated to walk away but something caught the hem of her skirt, and it was the cake, pink rabbit loving Honey-sempei.

"Whats wrong Rukia-Chan? You look annoyed." Rukia looked down at Honey and then glared over at the rest of the group which was making a lot of noise. And Mori was just standing there… Like always.

"Oh nothing. I was just up a lot last night. The storm is keeping me up you know? Hard to concentrate on stuff I need to do." Honey nodded his head in acknowledgement and opened his mouth to start talking again, still holding onto her skirt.

"Oh well, hey how about you come to the schools kitchen and we can make our own cake! I've always wanted to do it but Mori don't know how to cook…" Looking down and then back up Honey gave Rukia puppy dog eyes what she couldn't say no to.

"Oh ok let's go." Ruffling his hair they started to walk out the room, giving one last look at the host club she smirked at their ummm how could she put this… their "specialness" _Yeah that suits them…_

And she couldn't help throwing at pie before she sprinted from the room. Hitting Tamaki on the head again, she did it out of playfulness (and also she heard Tamaki say she looked like death himself when she looked at him.)

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Ah again boss? Wow you're like a magnet with those things!" Laughed Hikaru and Koaru as they whipped tears from their eyes.

"I don't know why she keeps aiming for me? What did I ever do to her?!" Wined Tamaki as he whipped the cream of his last reaming uniform. "I don't know Tamaki. Maybe its because she likes you?" Muttered Kyoya and all at once Hikaru, Kaoru and Tamaki blushed and objected at that statement.

Soon it turned out into a who liked who war between the three host all blushing harder and hared after each stamen until Mori finally spoke up.

"Rukia's not here. Neither is Honey." Honey was always with Mori so it was quite strange for him to be gone, and also around about the 3rd stament about who liked Rukia she would of thrown a cream pie at them. Even so where were the Pies and the Bunny cake lobbing boy?

"The kitchen!" They all said at once and headed to the schools kitchen. They all carefully crept to the door and peeked in. There they saw a flour covered Honey sempei and an iced Rukia.

"Aww the icing sugar in her hair looks like snow!" Whispered Hikaru

"And how she bites the strawberries! Just like a princess!" Squealed Tamaki. "Um she is a princess you know.." Said Kyoya. "Wha! When did you find that out! And why didn't you tell us!

"Well I didn't think that was relevant…"

"I think that is a pretty important thing to miss!" Hissed Tamaki

"But you know boss there are quite a lot of princesses at Ouran" Piped up Hikaru.

But Kaoru was still watching, seeing her laugh and smile made him feel warm inside and happy as well. After the cake was done Kaoru saw Rukia say bye to Honey and left though the back door. _Why is she going that way? That leads to the schools main grounds? _

So leaving the others quietly fighting and left to be discovered by Honey Kaoru followed Rukia. Which lead him to the girl change room and when Rukia came out she was wearing trackies and then after a little while saw her climb up a tree and she pulled out a sleeping bag . As he walked up he saw her lying on top of her bag.

"R-Rukia! You sleep there?!" Said Kaoru a little to loudly.

Shooting up fast Rukia looked down and locked eyes with Kaoru.

"K-Karou? Wh- What!"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

Their eyes locked as Kaoru stared at Rukia and Rukia couldn't look away from Kaoru since she was in some sort of shock. "Um Kaoru! Well um fancy meeting you here, and so late after school..." Rukias' voice trailed off since she couldn't come up with anything else. "Fancy meeting me here? For crying out loud I just found out your living in a tree! I'm not going to act normal after seeing this"

"Well how do you know I'm living here hm? I might be...um.. You know. Enjoying the comfort of nature. Yeah that's it!" The look on Kaorus face told Rukia that he didn't buy it, well by looking at the current state at hand a girl in trackies getting into a sleeping bag with her school uniform hanging on a branch didn't quite cut it.

"Oh really. If that's the case I'll just tell the club about your little spot." Turning his back on Rukia Kaoru started to walk across the yard. _Crap! No one else can find out! _

Jumping down from her tree, Rukia ran after Kaoru and soon caught up. She reached out her hand and grabbed Kaorus blazer making her turn around and face her. Kaoru turned and looked in her eyes again, only to see her face go dark pink. _Is she blushing? _

Rukia must of felt her cheeks going red because as soon as he turned she looked away trying to keep her cool. "Fine! You caught me go ahead and laugh but please don't tell anyone. Tamaki especially would flip! And well...It's embarrassing." A surprised look spread across Kaorus face but that soon turned to his usual goofy face. "It is the talent show tomorrow and its cold tonight, don't want you get a cold just before you sing." _How did he know I was going to sing? _

"Just what are you getting at hm?" The embarrassment soon left Rukia, Kaoru could see that quite clearly but he wasn't going to back out on his question now. "What I'm getting at is your going to stay at Hikaru and my place from now on!" Kaoru said in a confident and profound voice. Rukias hand dropped to her side and looked closely at the amber haired twin.

"Wha?..."

.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Yep its final! I cannot let you stay out here in the cold, that would go against all rules of being a host and gentle men." Even though it would seem he was trying to be a gentle man you couldn't miss the fact that he was joking around._ In this serious matter...The jerk. _

Before Rukia could open her mouth to object Kaoru picked up Rukia and it seemed out of no where his family care came in front of them. "How did you do that?" Questioned Rukia as she struggled to get out of Kaorus grip, but he was surprisingly strong. "Magic" winked Kaoru but Rukia saw in his pocket that he had car keys and they're must of been a caller button. _Figures... _

The door suddenly opened and Kaoru put Rukia in the car sliding in after her. "Hey let me go you jerk!" She tried punching him but she felt weak, really weak for some reason but she was not prepared to show it. '"After all what I'm trying to do for you and you treat me like that? I'm hurt." Falling back he pretended to faint in a dramatic matter. _Idiot! He is such a Baka! _

While he was pretending to faint Rukia made a bee line to try and open the Limo doors..._Locked! Damn it! _"You know this is basically abduction. Since I don't really agree to it." Koaru laughed as he sat up straight again he reached out his hand and cupped Rukias cheek. Making her blush again.

"You look tired Rukia. Just go to sleep we'll be there soon. You must of been up in that tree for some time for you to that tired." Knocking his hand away she was even more determined to get away and stay awake. "Sto...stop it Koaru. This isn't..isn't l-like you.." _Damn it! I am really slipping into sleep! I am I really that tired? _

The joking face on Koarus face suddenly turned into concern. "Look Rukia, I am really trying to help you." Looking up to see his amber eyes Rukia tried to see if he was joking again. "Why? Why would you help me...?" Rukia felt her eye lids dropping as she watched Kaoru try collect his thoughts. "Well I want you to be well for the talent show tomorrow. And also I really. Um, I really, really L-"

That was all Rukia heard because for the first time in weeks, even thought know one new. She had finally fallen asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

"Let me go Kaoru!" Waking up with a start with a start Rukia looked around the room and huffed a strand of hair from her face. _This place looks familiar...am I home? Oh yeah that's right. At this time the old hag would want me to get ready for school. *yawn* Now where did I put my school uniform? _

Looking around again Rukia saw that her uniform had been neatly folded at the end of her bed, ready for her put it on. And to her right on a table toast and orange juice had been set aside for breakfast. _Oh that's great my favourite. The old hag never puts out breakfast for me. Maybe all the pies I threw at her have finally rubbed off on her. _

Sticking on her uniform and stuffing a slice of toast in her mouth Rukia saw something fall out of her pocket. Picking it up her eyes widened as she read it "*The falnt shok! I compretrey progot!" Gulping down her orange juice and finishing off the bread in her mouth she packed her things and sprinted out the bedroom door. Only to crash onto of two people "Ow that hurt..." Looking down she saw the troublesome devils. Hikaru and Koaru. _What? What are they doing at my place?_

"So you finally woke up huh Rukia? We were about to come at get you up. Hikaru wanted to see if you wore lacy sleep wear." Hikaru blushed at the remark of Koaru and protested but Koaru just cracked up laughing ignoring Hikarus objections, leaving Rukia confused and speechless as she tried to get up. Then it all came flooding back to her…_ Oh crap that's right! Kaoru saw me up in the tree and forced me to come here, the nerve of that baka! _

"First of I was sleeping in my trackies, second I think you guys are perverts! And last but not least I need to get to school the talent show starts today, remember? So I gotta go." Rukia tried to get through the twins by barging past them but Kaoru grabbed her wrist and wrapped his arms around her waist making her gasp. "What are you-! Let go you guys this is not funny! I really need to get out of this place." Striding up to her Hikaru lifted up her chin and was uncomfortably close to her face while Rukia could feel Kaorus breath on her neck. "S-stop it guys, this is not the time to mess around. Get me a car now or I'll...Or I'll" Hikaru and Kaoru were enjoying her distress because their faces were plastered with the devilish smirk they get sometimes, but they failed to notice Rukias smirk...the type of smile which means 'You asked for it!'

With one powerful hit to the foot Kaorus grasp on Rukias waist went and gave a nice pie to Hikarus face ending with a big 'smack'!. Looking back for a second at the twins trying to get up, Rukia brushed her hair of her should and went to get a car so she could get to Ouran. _Man if the guys find about me sleeping at their place...WAIT A MINUTE! Why am I concerned about what they think? Well I don't want Honey to find out. But the rest...Argh! BOYS ARE SO STUPID!_

Getting in the car Rukia looked out the window and began to think about the club and the boys. _Are they my friends, or are they...more than friends? When I see them all together my heart...What am I thinking!? They're just friends who are good target practice for my pie throwing! Yeah that's it...Just friends. Nothing else...Not even the twins._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The school performance centre was backed with students from Ouran waiting and participating in Ourans Talent show. The Students were soon spit up into groups for who was watching and who was taking part, and there was Rukia holding her electric guitar in the line while the teachers tell them what order there in. "Number 14 huh? Well that's my lucky number. Maybe this will help..." Muttering to herself was a sort of way to help her get over being nervous. _I've never sang in fount of people before, Will they like my voice or will they think it's weird?...WHAT IN THE NAME OF ALL THAT'S MAGICAL ARE THEY DOING HERE!? _

Up in the crowd waving a huge banner with Rukias name plastered all over it was none other than the Host club of Ouran Academy. Tamaki, Kyoya, Mori, Honey, Hikaru and Kaoru all trying to wave waving to her even though she was behind the stage curtains. In the crowd some girls were waving back thinking they were waving to them.

"Do your best Rukia! Papa will always be proud!" _Tamaki...You idiot! You can't even see me yet, you'll just be shouting to an empty stage._ "So Rukia do you like any of the boys yet?" The voice belonged to Chizuru who was number 13. "Um, no. I'm not interested in love or anything like that yet. It's so stupid." Covering her mouth with her hand Chizuru giggles very quietly but just loud enough for Rukia to hear. "Whats so funny Chizuru?"

"You say you don't like any of them. So why are you blushing so hard?" Her hand shooting up to her face Rukia felt that her face was hot and she could tell that what Chizuru was saying it was true. She was blushing but I no way was she going to let herself fall in love.

"I-I don't like anyone Chizuru! Don't get any strange ideas, its kinda disturbing…" No matter what she said Chizuru continued to laugh at Rukia until her number was called.

"Number 13. Would number 13 please come onto the stage, your act will start in 1 minute."

Gripping onto her dress Chizuru whispered a quiet 'good luck' to Rukia and stepped onto the stage and got into the stance for her dance performance. After the music died out shouts and claps could be heard throughout the performance hall.

"Number 14. Please come to the stage, your act will start in 1 minute."

Stepping onto the stage Rukia gripped her guitar tight and adjusted the microphone to her level. _I can do this! No one else is hear, no one else can see you. Your alone…Just let loose and let the music flow._

The curtains began to roll up and the claps and cheers could be heard clearly. But Rukia tuned them out, to make it her and only her in the building. Clearing her throat Rukia opened her mouth getting ready to sing.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

Rukia opened her mouth and took a deep breath, all the eyes were on her and no one made a sound. She was dressed a elegant white top with white gloves, a white Lolita skirt, her hair was let down and went down in waves down her back. She had white knee high boots on and a simple gold and white side crown. Rukia look like a queen, a goddess. The over voice was heard through the performance hall. "This is Rukia Kurasaki preforming her own written song 'Egoselfish'."

Taking one deep breath Rukia waited for the music to begin and grabbed the mica phone.

"Love or self, you have to choose - is it I, or is it you?

"Very well, the choice is yours" - and with your glimpse...

Well, "love" is what we give, and "love" is what we get,

So I would have to say, we're quite a happy set

Our intuitions off, we love each other still

"Ego," or else, "we go"? Let's be sure to make this clear...

I'm doing this all for you; "I'm doing this all for me"?

Dare say that about our love, and mister, I'll have to do away with you...

Love or self? Still if you choose, I and you have naught to lose;

In the end, we're still just fine to keep on smiling all the time

If this world's a loveless one, and we're to keep living on,

Then where it is that you must be, is anywhere but here with me

So then, I wonder - is your choice all up to this:

Are you choosing with your "egoselfishness"?

"Love" is what so captivates us,

Yet this "love" at times leads to loathing

It's a choice to be made as a pair, but it's one of us who has to die

Both our selves are selfish still, gasping breathless for some air;

"Who do you think you are?"

"Thanks, it was delectable! "

"I'm doing this all for you, I'm doing this all for me..."

Well, "doing it for us both," I'm going to hide my face and cry my eyes out...

"Love and self," this I decide, and so here is my reply:

No one's murder shall be done; instead, us two shall be as one

"I'm doing this all for you", "I'm doing this all for me";

Let us have them be good friends, and hold each other to the end...

"Love and self" - now that we know, I and you are free to go

To smile and laugh, and more than those, we'll also cry, if so we chose

If this world's a loveless one, and we're to keep living on,

There's nowhere for us two to be, not anywhere that I can see

So then, I wonder - does our choice come down to this:

Does our "egoselfishness" make it exist?"

When she was finished the crowed stayed silent. They just stared at her wide eyes and mouth open, it was hard to tell what they're reaction to her song really was.

_Did they not like it? I knew it, the old hag was right no one would ever like my songs…Let alone my voice. Why was I so stupid to come here?_

Then a single clap came from the audience, causing Rukia to look up in surprise. Then another clap and soon many others joined in, some people cheered and others blew whistles. Looking up at the host club she could see the other trying to clap and cheer the loudest, and also trying to keep Tamaki in his seat. But look at Kaoru he just sat there, his mouth slightly open but he was staring directly at Rukia…Like he was ignoring everyone else around him.

_W-whats with him? Didn't he like it or something? Ugh, my face feels hot. Am I blushing? No its just the heat from the lights. _Bowing to the cheering crowd and actually catching a rose what was thrown form the crowd, Rukia thank them once again and walked of the stage. Shaken but ecstatic from the performance.

Chizuru hopped over happily and wrapped her arms around Rukia. Almost making her fall over in surprise, she should be used to her sudden hugs around about now…

"Oh My Gosh Rukia, that was just amazing! I had no idea you could sing like that. Those made my performance look stupid." Rukia couldn't help but laugh, she knew Chizuru was joking.

"Oh come Chizuru your performance was awesome." Waving her hand in dismissal Chizuru suddenly got a cunning look in her eye, and that was never a good thing. "So Rukia…Did any of the boys catch your attention? Or did one of them throw you that flower? Oh I can just Imagine that now! A boy in the crowd over taken by your singing and wishes to make you his!"

"Uhh…What?" Rukia just stood there confused and looking a little lost, watching her friend dance around and rambling on about her own little love fantasies. She tried to walk away slowly but that caught Chizuru's attention and pulled her into the back room to wait till the talent show was finished.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"So boss. What did you think of Rukia's performance?" piped up Hikaru, still munching on the snacks what were given out. "Oh I'm just so proud! Who would of thought my little girl had the voice of an angel, oh daddy's so proud!"

Hikaru just had that 'How am I friends with you' look an his face, while Kyoya and Mori had the same expressionless look on their faces.

Suddenly there was a tugging on Tamaki's sleeve. "Um Tama-Chan. You say she's your little girl but you also want to date her. So does that make you a pervert?"

A ghastly look spread across Tamaki's face while Hikaru continued to make fun of sempei chanting that he's a pervert. "Come on Kaoru join in the fun! It'll annoy him even more, oh hey what do you think about Rukias song. Great huh?"

Nothing came from Koaru's lips, and his golden eyes were still fixed into the stage. "Hey! Erath the Kaoru. You still with us?" With Hikaru's hand continuously blocking his view of the stage Kaoru finally came to his senses. "Oh hm? Uh yeah it was great. I was just thinking…That's all."

"Alright then." With saying that Hikaru turned around and continued to annoy Tamaki senseless.

_Great? It was the most amazing singing I have ever heard. I knew she was good from when I heard her sing her song on the piano but that was. That was just. Wow._

The announcer came back out once more and asked for everyone to come back on the stage so she he could declare the winner. The crowd help it breathe and the tension could be felt in the air… Opening the envelope slowing he looked up at the students with a smug look on his face.

"The winner is…RUKIA KURASAKI!" The students cheered and started an uproar, while the other students in stage with her also clapped and cheered for her as Rukia got passed the prize money in a check. A white teddy bear with a replica crown as Rukia's was passed down the line to her. Taking it gratefully she saw Renge Giving her a thumbs up saying it was from her.

_So people really do like my singing! Man, I really got to thank those loveable idiots after this is finished for putting my name down._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

After an hour the talent show finished and it was time for people to go home. Rukia and the rest of the people who took part in the show were still dressed in their outfits, but Rukia didn't mind. She quite liked it, it was kind of her style. Most of her wardrobe was filled with Lolita fashion with a mix of camo pants and baggie printed shirts, she didn't really have a set style it was more street punk.

While thinking about all that stuff she didn't notice Kaoru leaning on the school gates, with the moon light shining on him. Making it seem like he just stepped out of a fairy tale.

_A price waiting for the princess in the moon light…_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Sayakagamine02:**__ Right a new chapter! It just took me a while too think of new ideas to put in but it's all good now! Oh and the song Rukia sings is called: "Egoslefish" By Marian, Vocaloid. DECO*27._

_The song is in Japanese and I really think you should check it out! _


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

_A price waiting for the princess in the moonlight…_

_Wait a second! Why am I thinking like that? Idiot. _

"So ready to go now? The limo is just across the block. Hikaru should be here soon…where is he? Hm, he's probably still with Tamaki." Rukia stood there confused still clutching her replica teddy bear. "What are you talking about Kaoru?" He just gave her a look and sighing he ran his hand threw his hair, seeing this made Rukia blush a little. Was he always this relaxed?

"I'm talking about are you ready to get back home. Or I mean if you prefer sleeping in a tree that's fine. You know where there's showers, food on standby, comfy bedding…Oh and a roof." Pouting her lips at him she wanted to throw a pie at him, but maybe there will be a better chance for that. "Are you dissing my home? I have you know it's very efficient. Plus if it rains all I have to put some plastic over it, and the showers and food area is nearby so I have nothing to worry about!"

Kaoru blinked at her for a few seconds and doubled over laughing, Rukia could see the tears forming in his eyes. "Fine! Seeing that you're having a good time over there I'll be back to my tre- Temporary home!" Turing her back on the laughing host club member Rukia started to walk away. _Maybe Kyoya or Mori and do something to sort him out. And maybe a good few pies in his face might do him some good. Oh that's right._

Preparing to turn around Rukia was about to throw a pie right at him, but before she could even realize what's happening Kaoru wrapped one arm around her waist and tilted her chin up so that her eyes were staring right into his golden eyes. Dropping the cream pie into the garden bed Rukia was frozen in Koaru's grasp. Finally she could find her words…if only slightly.

"K-Kaoru. Wh-what are you doing?" No answer came as he continued to lower his lips dangerously close to hers. Closing his eyes Rukia couldn't help but do the same, she felt like the prince had put the princess under a magic spell….

Only center meters away from her lips Kaoru stopped but didn't pull away. Opening her eyes in confusion Rukia soon learnt why Kaoru had stopped, there was some body coming. Slowly he started to pull away from Rukia but his expression was hidden and hooded by the strand of his hair falling in front of his eyes.

_What just happened? _

Coming around the corner only seconds later was Hikaru with a big smirk plastered on his face. "Oh Rukia, Kaoru your already here! I bet already Koaru's told you that you're going to live with us from now on huh? Cause a host can't just let a princess and winners living in a tree all alone now can we?"

The look of surprise on her face told him everything. "Really guys, then what were you doing out here all this time?" A blush spread across Rukias face and it darkened when she took a quick glance at Kaoru. _Damn it! I'm behaving like a love struck girl. And look at him! He's acting al cool like nothing happened_. "Nothing." Was all he said, ignoring the suspicious looks from Hikaru. "Ok then, Let's get going. The drivers not going to wait forever you know." With saying that Hikaru started to walk past them and walk around the school gates, following him Kaoru grabbed her hand and dragged her with him. Then just noticing it now, Rukia saw that Kaoru was actually blushing. Even in the moonlight she could see him trying to not give anything away.

She could help but smile at the thought of it as Kaoru, Hikaru and her all got in the car.

Still gripping onto the teddy Rukia slowly shut her eyes and fell asleep next to the twins.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.

_**Sayakagamine02:**__ This time I wanted to put some fluff with Rukia and Kaoru. I am thinking of putting them together but I'm feeling kinda conflicted to who she be with. Just wondering…Who do you want Rukia to be with in the end?_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Sayakagamine02: **__Hey guys! I'm back with a new chapter! Doesn't time fly huh? Anyway I figured it was about time to put this part in the story even if it's a little dark, but it's kinda vital as well... If you haven't figured what its all about at the end well, you'll find out in the next chapter. And the song Rukia sings is Miku Hatsune's song 'Sekiranun Graffiti'_

_Alright that's my talking done. Please proceed and read the story! _

Chapter 14:

"Hurry, Daddy! We're going to miss it." Rukia watched as the lights zoomed past her as they travelled through the night. "Don't worry my little princess; Mummy and Daddy are going to make sure to get to the medal ceremony soon. Just be patient sweetly."

_I bet they're going to have some yummy pies! And Daddy's going to get a shiny medal! I really don't want him to be late. _"Mummy, Daddy it's 8:30...It's going to start soon!" Rukia's Mum turned around in the seat too face her, she smiled sweetly but for some reason Rukia couldn't see her eyes. It seemed like her hair and shadows were covering her face. "Even if we are a little late they say they would wait for us so don't you worry.

Rukia sat back down in her seat and peered excitedly out the window, thinking of how the royal party will be. It was just all so exciting.

"Senri, honey. Do you want me to drive you look a little ill."

"No, no it's fine just a little nervous that's all. But thank you Nami." Rukia's mother sat back in her seat and remained quite as they listened to the car's classical music, and Rukia looked in awe at the shining lights and fancy hotels. "How much time passes, these feeling will stay in my heart. While we're both breathing love and music are all I need." Nami looked at her husband worryingly as she saw him starting to doze off, must because of Rukia's sing. Her voice always had that affect on her father. "Rukia sweetly, please stop. It's a lovely song but it's making your father sleepy."

Rukia didn't seem to hear her mother's request because she continued to sing in the back happily. "All the things I treasure are here, from the start in you." Singing happily without notice her mother, Nami finally decided to catch her attention and was about to touch her lap but then banged to her husband as the car swayed.

"Senri, Senri wake up! This is not the time!" As Rukia's mother threw her bag into the back near Rukia as she grabbed the wheel and tried to keep the car under control, but her husband still had his foot on the pedal. "Rukia stop singing! Senri wake up." To Rukia this was all a fun ride and thought that her parents liked it, so she continued.

"SENRI!" Waking up to the shrill scream her father saw that they had somehow gone into the wrong lane and were on a crash course for a truck. Grabbing onto the wheel he tried to move out of the way before they hit but all it did was turn the car sidewards. There were screams and a loud crash then..The world went back.

When Rukia woke there were loads of strange people everywhere, loud noises pierced through the highway noises and lights flashed everywhere. Getting she found that everything was blurry and every part of her body ached so much she wanted to scream. But she couldn't, she couldn't speck at all. Looking down Rukia saw that her once light blue clean dress was covered in dirt and was ragged, then looking at her arms and legs she saw that it was covered in cuts and were bleeding badly.

_I...I'm bleeding, I'm hurt somehow. I'll go find mummy, she'll know how to help me. _

So Rukia stumbled to what looked like her car, but something was different. I was all crush and class spilled everywhere...So was some sort of crimson liquid. "M-mommy? D-da-daddy? Where are you?"

Her voice was croaky and rugged, it was hard to talk. "There she is! Get the medic over here now, and don't let her see!" Two men in white came towards her carrying green bags, they were telling her not to be afraid and you're safe now. _I'll feel safe_ _when mummy and daddy are here._

Looking back at the car she saw this time a group of people in fluro yellow all working to get something in the crushed car. Then a few minutes later Rukia saw them pull out a limp, unmoving body.

_Mummy?!_

Then Rukia saw them pull out another body.

_Daddy?! Move please. Say something, PLEASE, I'M OVER HERE. HELP ME!_

"Damn it guys I told you not to let her see! Get her into the ambulance now and get her to the hospital pronto!" The strange men in white picked the stunned Rukia up and started to walk over to the ambulance. "No let me go! I want my mummy and daddy. We have to go or we'll be late! Let me go." The men ignored her cries and proceed to the vehicle.

"No Let me go! MUMMY! DADDY! HELP ME, PLEASE MUMMY! DADDY DON'T LET THEM TAKE ME!" The tears were running down her face in streams, stinging her cuts as the seeped into them.

_No don't let them take me...Please help me..._

_Please move. Say something...Please. _

"This will only hurt a bit sweetie." There was a sudden jab in Rukia's arm and suddenly the urge to sleep was overwhelming. And soon sleep began to force her eyes shut.

_Please say something..._


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

"NO!" Rukia shot straight up with a cold sweat breaking out on her for head, her breathing was heavy and ragged. Looking around she found herself in an elegant room just like the one she was in before she went to the talent show. She was back at Hikaru and Koaru's Mansion.

Rukia rested her head on her hand as she tried to calm down. _It was just a dream? …. No. It was a memory wasn't it? _

Getting up Rukia walked over to the bathroom in her room but feeling unsteady as she walked, like she was on a boat. "Get a grip Rukia. I was a long time ago, nothing to fret about now… It's just a mere memory of the past." Looking up at the mirror she saw that her hair was a mess and she looked like she hadn't slept in days.

Getting cold water and splashing it on her face Rukia got changed and headed down stairs to where breakfast seemed to be held. "Hey How's the big talent star this morning huh? Hey something smells good.. Ow! Hikaru!"

"Sorry about that Rukia Kaoru always seems to get distracted with food around." Hikaru shot his twin brother a sharp look as Kaoru looked away innocently. Like a little boy who got in trouble for stealing a cookie from the jar.

"So how'd you sleep? Hope you can get used to here soon!" Hikaru and Kaoru spread their arms in enthusiasm but opening they're eyes they saw that Rukia was frozen; her eyes seemed to be locked with shock with something in the distance. "Um hello? Earth to Rukia? Wakey Wakey~"

Kaoru and Hikaru clapped their hands in font of Rukia's face which seemed to snap her out of her trance. "Uh? Oh um yeah, It was great. Thanks you guys."

They seemed to appreciate the complement as they grabbed her arms and pulled her to the food hall. "No probs Rukia, now let's gets some food! Oh yeah I don't know if we mentioned but we're meeting the rest of the club for a day near the lake. It'll be fun!"

Rukia could do little to object as the two twins pulled her down the hall and sat her down before she could say anything. "Now what do you want? A tropical breakfast seeing its summer and all or…"

At the corner of her eye Rukia could see Hikaru pop up behind her. "A tradional Japanese dinner with the finest rice and Fish Japan has to offer!"

It was hard to decide which one…They both sounded really good. _The tropical one does sound nice since it is nice outside and all…But, they Japanese one is always a pleaser._

"Say…Does the Japanese one have salmon? Cause that's um, my favourite…" Rukia blushed a little at the thought of all this attention. At her old home her "Mother" just gave her left overs of whatever was at the back of the kitchen, then she had to make it herself. Suddenly she felt a finger poker her cheek only to find that it was Hikaru.

"Aw look at that! Our little Rukia is going pink just like a salmon. How cute!" Now that ticked her off, before Hikaru could react Rukia twisted Hikaru's arm around his back and smashed him to the table. His face almost landing in this morning special soup. "Don't toy with me…"

Looking up Rukia's seemed that they were filled with annoyance and the look for murder. Gulping Hikaru managed a little laugh which seemed shaky. "Ha-ha- I was just joking Rukia…Now how about we order huh?"

"Good."

Kaoru just watched on nervously and quietly walked over to the counter to order the food and was soon joined by Hikaru, "Man she's a tsunadere! Not like one of those fake ones which say they are but the real deal! But hey even if she is a tsunadere I've always wanted a girlfriend with a bit of a kick in them-OW! Really Kaoru why are you hitting me so much this morning?"

Hikaru ordered the food while also keeping a close eye on his brother who was sipping some green tea quietly. "No reason I just thought that hitting you looked fun." "Why you- wait I get it! You like Rukia too...So now I have a rival and a way to black mail you. Heh I always nknew that one day the tides would turn to my favour and-"

Hikaru was cut of by a loud splash and found that a pie had been thrown in his face. "Rukia gave me one just in case if I ever needed it. And in this case I did." The two twins stared to fight again but stopped at the sight of the food which was being brought out for them. Quickly they made their way next to Rukia and sat down as the food was placed in front of them.

"Thank you for the food!" and with saying that they all tucked into their food and waited for the group to arrive.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

After a ride in the limo Hikaru, Kaoru and Rukia had all reached the place where they were going to meet the host club, it was a nearby river and the rest of the host club had already set up a picnic ready for everyone.

When Rukia existed the car instead of being greeted by the fresh clean air of the hills and river, she found her feet being lifted off the ground and the smell of a rose colon. "Rukia! Daddy is so happy to see you again! Aw you look so cute with that bow in your hair, I'm so proud!"

"…"

Of course the one who had caught Rukia was none other than Tamaki…Who else would smell like roses and call himself daddy to a girl he liked?

"Tamaki…I-can't-breath…" Realizing that he was hugging her too hard he let her and grabbed her by the wrist instead, not even waiting for an answer. "Come on Rukia! Kyoya's maids had made bake-well tarts and of course Honey-sempai brought the cakes along with Usa-Chan. "Thanks for greeting us boss! It's not like we came here along with Rukia or anything!" Shouted Hikaru while Kaoru just stepped out the car.

"Oh yeah! I forgot about you guys." The twins just raised an eyebrow to him and started to walk over to the picnic with Rukia and Tamaki. "Feeling the Love eh Kaoru?" Kaoru nodded and continued to talk to Hikaru until they made it to the picnic where Kyoya, Honey and Mori were all sitting with the food out already. "Wow Rukia! You look really cute! Doesn't she Mori?"

Mori nodded in agreement without saying a word as usual. Today Rukia was wearing plain white jeans with a light blue shirt, with sliver skate shoes with a light blue and white bow in her hair with the usual one braid down her back. "Why thank you Honey. The cakes you brought look delicious!"

"Yeah, I brought Strawberry since I know you love strawberries Rukia! Chocolate, vanilla, mint chocolate, cookies and cream, caramel, chocolate orange and some other ones I've forgotten…"

_Yep…As usual Honey brought the most cakes, I don't even know if I'll be able to try all of them!_

The group all shared some cake and fruit with some cola, also keeping the chat going, "That's to your Ideas Rukia the Club has been making more money and-"

"THAT'S MY GIRL! OH DADDY LOVES YOU SO MU-" Yet again the club saw that once again Tamaki had cream pie dripping down his face from one of Rukias pie attacks. "Look Tamaki, I don't need another dad got it? Also if you keep saying that I can't help but think of you as some sort of paedophile." The whole club burst out laughing at Rukias comment, and by the look on Tamaki's face.

"See Tama-Chan. I told you that if you keep calling yourself her daddy than you're gonna be seen as some sort of paedophile." Honeys comment didn't help the laughter of the Club while some of them still had cake in their mouths.

"You guys! You know I didn't mean it like that! Mori, Kyoya help me out here!" Mori shook his head and at some more cake and Kyoya was still chuckling to himself. "Sorry Tamaki, You're on your own."

Rukia had an amused look on her face and the twins started chanting their little song again. "Tamaki's a pervert! Tamaki's a pervert!" Tamaki being Tamaki he fell right into the twins little trap and got wrapped around their finger. "I'm not a pervert! I'm not! Kyoya tell them to stop!"

But of course no one did anything, they just sat back and enjoyed the show for a bit.

_Do we get some sort of enjoyment out of his misery? ….Meh even if its bad this is just too entertaining! _

"I'll be right back guys. I just need to get more drinks from the car…You need anything while I'm there?" asked Rukia before heading to the car but the rest of the club members just shook their heads, shrugging Rukia got up and made her way to the Limo and when she was out of ear shot they went into s hushed voices.

"So I had this idea which I wanted to talk to you all about, it's really the man reason we're out here is because I wanted to talk to you all about this." This is the first time in a while when Tamaki was actually been in a serious tone.

"I-I was thinking…What if we make Rukia our first ever female host club member?"

…

"Wha?"


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

"Tamaki, do you realize what you just said? Maybe you've had too much sugar..." Everyone was thinking the same thing to what Honey-sempai had just said. Either way Tamaki still had the same serious expression on his face.

"Just think about it guys! She's massively popular with the guys now and to be honest I would like to see her more often...WE COULD EVEN PUT HER IN A MAID OUTFIT! Now don't tell me you guys don't want to see her all dressed up too."

There was a moment silence then they all went pale, going back to what they were doing before and ignoring Tamaki. "Hey guys...Heh what's wrong?..." Then it hit him. There could only be one reason why the Host Club had gone quiet.

"Now, who's going to be put into a maid costume hm?" The voice came from the one and only Rukia of Ouran. "Oh...heh I was just talking about how my sister works at a maid cafe' and um (_Guy's! Help me out here!)" _ Ignoring Tamakis pleads the boys left him to Rukia's wrath, there was no way of helping him now even if they wanted to.

"Tamaki...You don't have a sister. Let alone any other siblings..." Said Rukia with a slight annoyed look on her face but the dark glare was still in his eyes. "Hey Rukia-san! If you keep messing with Tama-chan your drinks will go warm! Also I'll east you cake~" sang Honey which made Rukia let go of Tamakis shirt and sit down to tuck into more food. "Wow this is really delicious Honey!"

"Haha thanks Rukia! Oh, you have some cream on your cheek..." Looking down Rukia could see a white blob on her cheek, having no idea how it got there. "Oh hold on, I'll get it." Before anyone could react the Hikarus words he leaned forward and licked it of off her cheek, sending shocked gasped from the mouth of the boys, especially Tamaki. "Oh, Thanks Hikaru."

"You're not supposed to be so casual about it Rukia! He sexually harassed you!" Shouted Tamaki as he accused Hikaru, but he just help up his hand in defence saying he did nothing wrong. "I don't think he did anything wrong Tamaki...After all he has helped me out like that in other places." The faces from Tamaki and the rest of the host club was priceless to Rukia.

"HE DID WHAT?!" Everyone gave the pair stunned looks but both burst out laughing in a fit. "Oh man that got him!" Said Hikaru as he managed to speak through his laughter, and Rukia quickly agreed. "Hm, well that's not something to joke about you two!"

"What are you? My step Mom? Hahaha!" Hikaru and Rukia stayed in a fit of laughter for a good few minutes and the others joined in. The only one not laughing was Tamaki, and was as red as a tomato if I might add.

Wiping a tear from his eye Kyoya put back on glasses and stood up as he helped the rest of them pack up the picnic. As they packed up the blanket manage to escape and blew away a few meters. "Rukia. Could you go get that." Mori's voice called out to Rukia as she agreed to get the blanket. To be honest it was the first time she had noticed Mori speak all day, he seemed to be the silent type of the group. If only Tamaki was like that...

When Rukia was out of ear shot again Tamaki went and asked the rest of the club what he had said before. "Hm, to be honest I think it would be kinda cool. To have Rukia as our first Host Club member...I think a lot more people would come." Said Kaoru to the rest of his club as they continued to pack up.

"Ah, so really you just want to stare at Rukia more often. That's the case hm?" Despite Hikaru trying to make fun of him, he managed to stay cool, even if the club was starting to believe Hikaru.

Soon enough though Rukia came running back with the blanket all ready folded. "Say Rukia, tomorrow morning meet us at the club room. We've got a meeting." Said Kyoya.

"But-It's a Sunday! Besides I'm not apart of your little club so why do I have to come?" As the words crossed her lips a dark smile appeared on Kyoya's face. "Well, since you are living with Hikaru and Kaoru I think it's only fare that you come along as well." The three look at Kyoya like he just said he killed someone, and as for Tamaki...Well, They all knew what was going to happen next.

"HIKARU! KAORU! You traitors! Taking away my little girl and keeping her all to yourself...You _disgust_ me. Rukia what have they done to you? I know how about you live with me instead! Ah-Rukia?" Tamaki stood to find the twins dragging Rukia to the car while she ranted to Kyoya as he walked with a smug smile on his face. "Kyoya..." Tamaki hissed in Kyoya's ear with his eyes staring at him in anger. "You knew about this the whole time didn't you.."

Kyoya only smirked as he pushed up his glasses and got into the car. "Tamaki...I know everything about everyone." He smiled as he shut the car door in his face. "KYOYA YOU CREEP!"


End file.
